


Kurt Hummel

by Clove_The_Hufflepuff



Series: MultiFandom Drabbles [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Clove_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: Kurt's my favorite person in Glee. (With Santana coming second) So here's a story in 100 words in his Point of View.





	

I stood in the rain, my eyes saw nothing.

The rain was so heavy, I could barley breath.

When my mom first died, I would stand out in the rain and let it wash away my emotions.

No one would see me cry. No one would hear me scream. No one would see my emotions because the heavy rain covered them up.

When I was younger, I used to love the rain. Used to love the smell it left behind, the cool refreshed feeling you got when it touched your skin.

I hated it. Because it took my mother away.


End file.
